MY Magnus
by SnowVixen
Summary: Who really knows Magnus Bane? When a cult of demon worshippers capture the warlock outside his loft in Brooklyn, they intend to deliver him to his father, Asmodeus, as a gift. After breaking up with Alec, is there anyone who will notice he's missing? Or rescue him?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I am borrowing these beautiful, magnificent characters. I hope some day to create some of my own, but for now, credit goes to Cassandra Clare for a brilliant mind and imagination. (PS Ms. Clare, if you are reading this, thank you a million times over for creating this world for my imagination to play in. I hope you like what you see.)

Chapter 1:

He sat as quietly as he could. His hands were tied behind his back - with what he wasn't sure but when he tried to wriggle free the sting and burn was quick to stop him. His eyes were covered and he had been gagged at first, but after proving he could be quiet, they'd let him go without. Whoever 'they' were.

Magnus Bane had been alive a long time. He'd been almost everywhere there was to go in the world, and a few other less savoury dimensions besides. He picked up foreign languages easily, plus he had the advantage of a long, long life and could take his time. It was a skill that had come in handy countless times in his life; but the present was not one of those times.

His captors spoke to each other in what Magnus figured was an ancient dialect, something that had gone extinct. It implied a cult. Whatever it was, when they'd approached him on the street not far from his loft in Brooklyn, it had distracted him enough for someone to approach him from behind and drug him with something strong enough to knock him out in seconds. They'd worn hoods, he remembered that, so he couldn't recall any specific features about them. His shoulder still hurt, even now, at the injection site.

They did seem to understand him though. If he asked for a drink, someone would hold a bottle of water to his lips. When his stomach betrayed him and growled, someone delivered something akin to beef jerky to his mouth. It wasn't something he would have ever asked for but he savoured it and chewed slowly. Even so far as the call of nature, he'd been helped to his feet and assisted (which he very much _did_ mind, but when the alternative was wetting himself or his bladder exploding…)

But they didn't answer his questions, didn't offer conversation. And so he sat, or laid down, in the dark and waited. He'd drift in and out of sleep - boredom killed.

He'd been moved twice. When he'd woken up initially, he was in a vehicle - the back of a van he figured because his legs were stretched out and there were at least 3 other people and no safety belts.

They'd made him leave the van at some point, guiding him the whole way and he'd been sat down on the floor in a room. He smelled canvas and a mustiness and it was very warm. The walls seemed to whisper and sway if there was a breeze, so he assumed it was a tent of some sort.

He was sweating through his clothes while they'd stayed there and one of his captors had 'helped' by cutting away the long sleeves of the cashmere sweater he'd been wearing. That left a bad taste in his mouth despite the relief from the heat - Alec had given him that sweater.

Ironically, it had been the first time that Magnus had ventured out of his apartment since they'd broken up and he'd put it on in case he ran into Alec, not that he'd expected to.

He'd spent weeks going over what had happened between them and realized that he truly missed him. He'd forgiven Alec for what he'd done - it was easy to be duped by Camille. Alec had such an innocent way about him. Magnus couldn't deny that was one of the qualities he'd loved most.

It was habit, at first, that told Magnus that he didn't have to worry - Alec would find him. But then he realized that they hadn't spoken in weeks. Magnus hadn't returned his calls and there had been fewer texts. Maybe he wouldn't realize Magnus was missing. And who else would? Who else was there, regularly, in his life?

That was when he realized he could be in real trouble and his heart sank.

Sit back and enjoy the ride. Comments/Reviews are always welcome. Follow to make sure you know when I update!

Love, SV xxoo


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer - I am borrowing these beautiful, magnificent characters. I hope some day to create some of my own, but for now, credit goes to Cassandra Clare for a brilliant mind and imagination. (PS Ms. Clare, if you are reading this, thank you a million times over for creating this world for my imagination to play in. I hope you like what you see.)

Chapter 2:

Caterina was a warlock. She worked at the hospital during the day, wearing a glamour to disguise her blue skin from the mundanes . She was good at her job, genuinely liked helping people, and the pay check was nice. She also helped the not-so-mundane patients that came through the door.

She'd known Magnus Bane for a long time. They weren't exactly friends, they didn't meet regularly for coffee or gab about their love lives on the phone. But they were familiar with each other's pasts and referred each other when they were too busy for 'magic' jobs as they came up. Magnus had sent Caterina in his place the last few times the Shadowhunters had requested his services. The last time, they'd called her directly.

She was cleaning up a surgical tray, depositing the tools in the bin to be cleaned and sterilized, when someone tapped on her shoulder. Turning, she was face to face with the Lightwood girl. Her first name escaped her, but Caterina knew her brother had been dating Magnus.

'Oh, Hi! I'm sorry, I forget your first name.'

Isabelle smiled, genuinely friendly. 'That's okay, it's Isabelle. You did a portal for us a while back at the Institute. Caterina, right?'

The other woman smiled. 'Yes, Isabelle. I knew it was something like that. How are you? Is there something you needed, like, medically? Since you're at the hospital..'

'Oh..' Isabelle smiled, almost blushing. 'No, no, nothing like that. We're all fine. I just..'

Her hesitation was long enough that Caterina jumped to the assumption that this had something to do with Magnus. She wasn't sure why, but if everyone was fine health wise, then this was the only other connection they had between them.

'..I wondered if you'd heard from Magnus lately? If you knew if he was alright?'

Caterina tilted her head, curious when she replied 'I havent heard from Magnus lately, no. Why wouldn't he be alright?'

'Well, you know he and my brother broke up a few weeks ago…' Isabelle launched into the explanation for her inquiry, speaking quickly. Caterina was almost dizzy trying to keep up. She idly wondered if she'd been 'that' kind of chatty girl when she was her age.

'…I called him just to check in, it's weird not seeing him….and I was at the Pandemonium and Taki's and the Hunter's Moon and asked around but it seems that nobody has seen him or heard from him. I went by his loft and there was no answer, and Simon thought if I 'runed' my way in that it'd be overstepping, and then he suggested I ask you first, but then I didn't have your number…'

Did this girl ever breathe while she was talking, Caterina wondered. Maybe there was a new rune for speed-talking she didn't know about.

Holding up both of her hands to try to slow her down, Caterina said 'Okay, how about I try calling him. He doesn't have a reason to not answer me, that I know of anyway. Magnus can be a bit of a recluse, maybe he's just avoiding you all.'

She pulled her phone out of her scrubs pocket, feeling a bit awkward that her comment might have been harsher then she'd planned and scrolled down to his number, hitting call with her thumb.

After 5 rings, his voicemail didn't pick up, but a notification that the mailbox was full did. That was odd, knowing him as she did. He always checked his messages even if he didn't return them. He liked being 'in the know', the gossip-whore.

She considered pretending to leave a message, but after looking at Isabelle and seeing the genuine concern on her face, and the effort she'd already put into this quest to find Magnus, she thought better of it.

'Alright, so his mailbox is full….that's not like him.' She mulled over their options. It could be that he'd just taken a trip somewhere - he did tend to travel and get out of his own head. But on the other hand, he also let people know if he was leaving town for an extended period of time.

'So…what do we do?' Isabelle asked, not that Caterina needed the question repeated. It was already running through her brain along with a nagging feeling that something was wrong.

'Let's go by his place. If he doesn't answer, I'll let us in. Then, I mean, if anything seems out of place we'll know something is up. And if all looks normal, then I'll just take the heat.'

Isabelle called Alec as the two women made their way over to Brooklyn. He met them at the curb. Caterina could see Alec was fidgeting, he was nervous about being here.

Simon had come jogging up the street behind them.

'Sorry, couldn't get a cab!' he explained. Isabelle had obviously called him, for support if nothing else, and it seemed to annoy her brother.

There was no answer from the intercom. They tried 3 times, and no reply came. Caterina opened the lock easily and they headed up the stairs. It was dark on the landing outside of his apartment door. The bulb must have burnt out.

His door was unlocked, which wasn't odd if he'd just been going out for a moment. Of course Magnus could just make anything he needed appear. Maybe he'd just gone out for fresh air, Caterina thought, as once the door was open the smell of old take-out…rather old take-out by the degree of the odour, wafted out to meet them.

'Geez..' Simon said. 'I know he doesn't always keep his place spick'n'span but this is a bit much.'

They nodded agreement as they headed in. Alec held up his witch light, scanning the immediate area. Simon tried flipping the light switch, not knowing Magnus had never actually paid for electricity. Isabelle headed to the nearest window and opened it, letting fresh air into the space.

Despite the old food containers, nothing looked out of place. There wasn't furniture thrown over as if there'd been a struggle or if the place had been ransacked. And there was no sign of Magnus.

Nothing looked odd to any of them, until Caterina got to the kitchen. She saw a teapot on a trivet, as if it had been heated and a mug was beside it. The tin of Magnus' preferred tea was open on the counter and empty, tossed aside almost as if he had been surprised and frustrated to find it empty. There was also 2 slices of bread, at some point toasted, still sitting in the toaster.

She grabbed one, it was stale and cold, just like the water in the teapot. The jam was on the counter with the knife stuck in it as well. Fruit flies had gathered.

Together, the group surmised he must have gone out for more tea, forgetting the rest of the items or expecting to return soon enough that it wouldn't matter. It seemed reasonable, with his door left unlocked on top of it.

Caterina waved a hand in the kitchen, looking around expectantly, but seeming disappointed when nothing appeared to her.

'What is it?' Alec asked.

'Normally, if something had happened to Magnus here, he'd have left a message. Like, a message only another warlock could read. But there's nothing.'

'Maybe nothing happened to him here?' Simon added.

'Maybe …not here.' Caterina said. She paused before adding. 'Do you know where he'd go to get tea near here?'

Alec did. They'd often walked outside in his neighbourhood, and they'd even bought tea together. Magnus' preferred leaves weren't found everywhere, but the shop up the street ordered it in for him.

Together they headed down, locking the door behind them, walking briskly in the direction Alec lead them.

As they passed an alleyway, Caterina felt a chill. She paused, knowing the world of magic as she did, looking for the source. While there wasn't anything to see easily, the rest of them came back towards her as she waved her hand. The words appeared on the wall, neon green to their eyes, words they couldn't decipher.

Caterina gasped, she could read them. She squinted, making sure she had it right, before turning to the group. 'He was here. Something happened here.'

'What does it say?' Alec's voice was urgent. 'What happened?'

'It says 'Help Me, MB'.'

'That's it?' Isabelle asked, almost as urgent as her brother. 'It has to say more then that!'

'No, that's it. 4 times, just Help Me.' Caterina considered what it meant, the message being so short.

Simon had begun looking around, down the alley were dumpsters and shadows.

'It must have been quick, maybe he had no idea he was in trouble until the last second or he might have been…' she broke off when Simon called back to them.

Alec ran down the alley towards him and crouched down to see what Simon had his hand extended to. Holding out his witch light again, Alec saw two green and gold eyes peering out at him, and the slightest of mews followed.

'Chairman?' he called. The small cat crawled out to him and leaned into his outstretched hand. Alec picked him up, the cat didn't protest, purring into his chest. He was wet and dirty, obviously glad to see him. Alec tucked him inside his jacket.

Simon reached under the dumpster where the cat had been, seeing something else. He pulled out a cell phone. The screen was cracked, as if it had been stomped on and then kicked out of sight. Isabelle was quicker than the rest, dialing Magnus' number, hoping against hope that this phone wouldn't ring.

But it did…the screen barely powered enough to light up a garbled 'Isabelle' on it before blinking out.

Sit back and enjoy the ride. Comments/Reviews are always welcome. Follow to make sure you know when I update!

Love, SV xxoo


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer - I am borrowing these beautiful, magnificent characters. I hope some day to create some of my own, but for now, credit goes to Cassandra Clare for a brilliant mind and imagination. (PS Ms. Clare, if you are reading this, thank you a million times over for creating this world for my imagination to play in. I hope you like what you see.)

Chapter 3:

It was some time later that Magnus was moved again. When he first stood up he got dizzy and stumbled. He was righted on his feet rather roughly, his shoulder aching, and his not-so-gentle, obviously unwilling assistant muttered a few choice words Magnus did recognize - the equivalent to 'damnit', 'filthy' and 'warlock'.

Someone else grabbed a tight hold of his bound hands behind him and the back of his neck and shoved him a few steps forward.

All normal sound around him ceased and he was surrounded by something akin to rushing water - as if he'd somehow gotten his head underwater in rushing rapids. He even felt like he was submerged, still firmly held by his captor, and instinctively he held his breath. It was only seconds before he felt like he was thrown down to the hard ground, landing on both his knees and wincing as the grip on his neck tightened. He guessed that the man behind him wasn't quite as used to travelling through portals as he was.

During the trip, he'd lost his blindfold and upon opening his eyes he saw for a second 4 men in front of him, all soaking wet like he was, and angry. They all shouted at him in words he didn't understand, and he quickly tried to cower back and close his eyes again, hoping it was what they wanted. The tension measurably eased.

Magnus was yanked to his feet, yelping slightly from the surprise, but also because his wrist bindings were cutting into his arms sharply. They marched him forward, and he chanced a glance now and then towards his feet, but it was dark and he couldn't discern anything helpful about where he was from it. The air around him cooled and he could notice through his closed eyelids that it was gradually growing darker.

He shivered, his wet clothes clinging to him. His soaked shoes, ruined leather beauties that he'd finally managed to break in just right, were cutting into his feet and ankles, the blisters long since ruptured and now his raw ankles were becoming unbearable.

He staggered and finally collapsed to his knees again, and begged 'Please….my feet are killing me.'

He wasn't sure whether he had a sympathetic person leading him or not, but the man shoved him back onto his butt and reached down towards Magnus' ankles. Magnus braced himself for his shoes to be yanked off, everything so far hadn't been done gently, but he was surprised when the hands that touched his feet were gentle. The accompanying voice, he guessed, was female, but he wasn't chancing a glance.

The lighter voice spoke, an exasperated deeper reply came, and then the light voice replied to it firmly. The next thing Magnus knew, cool water was poured over his throbbing ankles and feet, a cloth dabbing the sores gently.

They let him rest a few moments, the barks from the men were impatient, but the female's reply was sharp.

She whispered lightly in his ear 'Better…now'

It wasn't so much a question, but Magnus thanked her. She laid a hand on his hair, a comforting gesture that implied she understood. Magnus took a chance, asking in a whisper 'Where are we going?'

She didn't answer, though she hadn't moved away from him yet. 'Please,' he persisted 'where are you taking me?'

She stood then, Magnus heard her light feet shuffle away. Then he was firmly kicked in the leg, crying out because it wasn't expected, and drawn to his feet.

They expected him to continue on in bare feet, he wondered.

When he'd sat down, the ground beneath him was rough, gravel or something similar, not soft in any case. But in fact they did, with an insistent shove to his aching shoulder, get him moving forward again shoeless.

He stumbled, the hand on his arm kept him from falling. The pathway seemed to be heading downhill, gravity pulling him along as well. It wasn't long before his feet went from excruciating, feeling cut and raw on the bottom, to numb.

He was in tears, but they kept him moving.

They obviously had somewhere to be.

When they finally let him rest, Magnus fell to the ground. He was too exhausted to do anything more than let sleep take him.

He drifted in and out of sleep, the pain in his feet reaching a peak, throbbing mercilessly. He whined in his sleep, and being in the state he was, he couldn't help it.

He could hear the others speaking to each other, and the one name in the world he loathed to ever hear, knowing nothing good could come from any association with it, mentioned a few times - Asmodeus.

Knowing his father as he did, Magnus doubted Asmodeus had anything to do with his capture, but it also didn't make him feel any better about his predicament. Magnus had avoided his father at every turn, save 2 instances where he had called on him. The only two in his entire life. Both times, he wished he hadn't.

One was just to make sure Asmodeus was actually his sire.

The other was to help save his friends from a death sentence in a realm of Hell ruled by Asmodeus. The last time, the most recent, still bothered Magnus. It had been revealed that he had things in his life that he could be tortured with - his friends. His, then, boyfriend. He knew his father wouldn't hesitate to cause Magnus pain, son or not. It was the demon-way.

Upon waking from what he felt like was a nitemare, wondering if he'd actually heard what he'd heard, Magnus was being dragged to his feet again. This time, he didn't have far to go. His wrist ties were separated from each other, his arms ached from being in the position for so long, and then they were brought out to his sides.

He felt it before he heard it, but he had two metal manacles close around his wrists. The click of the lock on them came a second after the sting. The wounds in his wrists were raw, whatever they'd used to keep him subdued had been tight enough to slice open rings around his arms.

He tried to pull his arms down, free, but he was held in place on his feet. He opened his eyes then, and saw briefly a terrifying glimpse of where they'd brought him.

The room looked like that of a church, or some place of worship. There were pillars and columns at intervals around the room, against the walls. Torches lit the room, candles were on what he assumed as an altar at one end.

A giant pentagram glowed from where it had been carved out on the floor in the centre of the room. Magnus was opposite the altar, strung up between two columns. He had never felt more like a sacrificial lamb then he did at that moment.

The others had cloaks on now, still hooded, and they were lining up around the pentagram. There were a lot more people in the chamber then he expected.

Magnus saw one with a spell book open in his hands, and he glanced towards Magnus almost as if he were going through a checklist, making sure everything was in place before he started. His robes had runes on them, though from this distance Magnus could see they were crudely drawn.

Magnus took a chance then. 'Wait..' he called out. His voice was rough and hoarse, his throat dry. 'Whatever you are summoning, please don't.'

The man with the book took a step towards him, and spoke in a tone loud enough for the rest to hear him. 'We are summoning the greatest demonic power of all time. We do not need your permission.'

'You don't know what you're doing.' Magnus tried. 'If you call on someone too powerful, he'll burn you where you stand.'

'Our lord wouldn't do that.' the man continued. 'Besides, we've brought him a gift.' He waved a hand in Magnus' direction. 'He will thank us for bringing you back to him.' The crowd murmured '_He will thank us, He will thank us….'_

'What makes you think he will thank you? I'm warning you…he'll destroy you!' Magnus had no care for these people in particular, they'd been cruel to him, but he hated the idea of not giving them a warning of what would happen. 'This is your only chance to save yourselves…Don't call on him…Asmodeus doesn't care about followers.'

It was the first time he'd spoken his father's name, it caused the congregation to look up towards him.

'Don't you DARE say his name, filthy warlock. And don't presume to warn us.' the man yelled. He swung a hand towards the others in the room 'Us…his servants!'

Magnus felt the strength in his legs waivering, he was sinking towards the ground, his arms held fast by the chains. They weren't going to listen. Even if he couldn't help them, he still didn't want to face his father, especially in his weakened state.

He turned his back to Magnus then, and began to chant. The name of one of the Princes of Hell amidst the ancient words, the pentagram glowed more brightly the louder the words came from the crowd.

And then he was there. Magnus had blinked, a rather long blink from exhaustion as he hung by his arms, trying to relieve the pain in his legs and feet. In the centre of the pentagram, stood a figure Magnus knew well. Asmodeus.

The man with the book spoke to the Demon, but Asmodeus only looked through him to his son, strung up across the room.

The man tried to get Asmodeus' attention, speaking louder, stepping closer to the pentagram.

Magnus almost whimpered a last warning to him, as he saw him stepping too close. It was a second before the man's robes went up in flames. Magnus closed his eyes as the man flailed around, burning alive.

The grin on his father's face was a horror. The other's near the pentagram tried to back away, some screamed, but all seemed frozen in place. Magnus knew then, that they were frozen because Asmodeus wanted them that way. Like a cat toying with a mouse, though he had more then 20 before him here, Asmodeus waited for the flaming man to fall before glancing towards Magnus again.

'Stupid mortals….' he said. His voice carried through the room without much effort.

He looked at them all then, turning to see each and every one. 'A pentagram? Honestly?' He glanced up at Magnus, who was straining to keep his eyes open. 'One big pentagram? That is how they expect to hold me?' He laughed then, and Magnus could almost feel the twisted joy his father was feeling.

Asmodeus stepped out of the pentagram through the space the former leader had occupied in the circle. 'So…..' he started, and strangely all the robed people turned in unison to see him. "What is soooooo important? Why have you called me?'

When no one answered, he glanced at Magnus again to see if he was paying attention. 'Did you warn them, Magnus? Did you tell them they had no idea the sort of trouble they were making by even just _thinking about_ calling on me?'

Magnus cleared his throat then as best he could. 'I tried….' he groaned.

Asmodeus looked back at the group. 'Whose idea was it to hang my son there like that?'

He waited and no one answered.

With a firmer, more menacing voice he asked louder, the air seeming to tremble in the room as he spoke 'Who thought that dragging my son here, like a dog by the looks of it, would even remotely please me?'

When no one answered again, he pointed to the largest man in the group he could see.

'You.' He said. 'Are you the brilliant one?'

The man stuttered, rising to his feet without a choice. 'My, My Lord..' he started. He glanced towards the smouldering shape on the floor a few feet from them.

'Ahh…' said the demon. 'You were following _his_ brilliance? He thought this was good?'

The man only nodded, clearly afraid.

The demon took a step closer before continuing. The look he gave the man must have been terrifying because the man went as white as a ghost. 'He was wrong….very…very wrong.'

The second man went up in flames, the screams filled the room, and he fell a short distance from the first.

'Magnus…' Asmodeus called over to him, rousing him from his exhausted state. 'My son…I am going to show them how wrong they were. From the looks of you, they weren't very kind in taking you.' The demon looked him over, tilting his head as if considering. 'Are there any who were? Any you feel that I should spare?'

Magnus knew this game. Even if he said a name, not that he knew any, it wouldn't sway his father's decision. Feeling as awful as he did, he found he actually hated these people. These stupid, stupid people who'd thought they could just toy with a world they had no understanding of. Even if their hands hadn't harmed him, they'd watched. They knew. And none did anything to spare him the pain they'd put him through.

Magnus shook his head, his eyes were closed again and his head bowed. 'No…' he said softly.

His father heard him, and grinned. With a snap of his fingers, the robes went up in flames. Within minutes they were all dead.

Then it was just he and Magnus in the room, and the smell of charred flesh. The echoes of the screams slowly died away.

Sit back and enjoy the ride. Comments/Reviews are always welcome. Follow to make sure you know when I update!

Love, SV xxoo


End file.
